Inconceivable
by boldlikeblack
Summary: Post-Never Been Kissed, Kurt trades one angry Karofsky for another. Karomel
1. A Familiar Circumstance

**Disclaimer:**** Glee doesn't belong to me. Honest, I swear. This is only for my entertainment.**

**A/N:**** I'm well aware that the absolute last thing that I should be doing is starting **_**another **_**story, when I'm working on 'Cursed' and 'The Woman in White' and still haven't delivered on the 'A Stretch of Mortal Time' front. I can't lie, I haven't watched much Glee this season (because it just doesn't hold me the way it used to), but 'The Kiss' definitely made me sit up and pay attention. I couldn't resist the notion of Kurtofsky. Please be kind to my OC, since I so very rarely add them**.

**BBB**

For Kurt, getting slammed into a locker is nothing out of the ordinary. However, getting slammed into a locker by a willowy freshman girl sporting a nose ring and as much eyeliner as Fairuza Balk in The Craft is about as un-ordinary as it gets. Her hazel eyes are hard as Kurt kicks and twists to get her to break her grip on his YSL blazer. Usually he would say something about the quality of his attire but, if her scuffed Vans, torn Dickies and Metallica t-shirt are anything to judge by, Kurt is fairly certain she won't give a damn.

Instead, he stops struggling and fixes her with a haughty stare. "Is there a reason for this manhandling other than the fact that it's Tuesday?" Kurt asks cattily.

Instead of answering, the freshman slams him against the locker again. Kurt winces as the back of his head collides with the hard metal and a murmur goes through the crowd. Kurt sees stars for a moment and, as he shakes his head to clear them, a voice cuts through the crowd.

"Jessica!" the masculine voice shouts. "Put him down."

The voice is one Kurt knows well, but it doesn't compute that its owner is coming to his rescue. Dave Karofsky suddenly appears behind the girl and places a big meaty hand on her should. "Jess," he says firmly, "I said put him down."

"Why should I?" Jessica or Jess or whoever she is asks viciously. Her fingers dig harder into Kurt's chest and he knows he will have bruises tomorrow morning.

"Because I asked you to leave it alone," Karofsky almost whispers.

Kurt doesn't dare move or breathe or try to escape as the angry girl looks over her shoulder. They teens stare at each other for a moment before Jessica whisper-hisses back "Not good enough."

Karofsky's grip visibly tightens around Jessica's shoulder and he licks his lips. Then, loud enough for the crowd to hear, he says "As fun as it is to throw Lady-Face Hummel around, Mom'll be pissed if we're late picking her up from work."

Jessica gives Kurt one last thump against the locker, and it doesn't get past Kurt that Dave squeeze's her shoulder hard enough to make her wince before she sets him on his feet. "Next time you mouth of to my brother," she promises, "I will make you very, very sorry."

Kurt shakily raises his eyebrow at Karofsky who, in turn, looks away before nearly dragging his little sister down the hallway and out the doors. Kurt fakes a laugh and shrugs a little. "I should start selling tickets," he remarks to the crows as they disperse.

"What'd you say to Karofsky?" Finn asks as he falls into step with Kurt on their way out to Finn's car.

"I called him chubby," Kurt replies. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the Karofsky siblings sitting in their car arguing. Jessica is gesturing wildly with her hands and her face is a little bit purple while Karofsky sits in the driver's seat with his mouth closed and his hands wrapped so tightly around the steering wheel that his knuckles are white. He says something and Jessica's mouth closes abruptly before she turns to face forward.

Finn is still talking when they get to the car. "It's just so weird," he says, "Jessica is usually so nice."

"Funny," Kurt says, "I didn't think nice was in the Karofsky DNA."


	2. Simply Impossible

**Disclaimer:**** Glee doesn't belong to me. Honest, I swear. This is only for my entertainment.**

**A/N:**** What is the lure of Kurtofsky? For me, it's mostly the nearly Puckleberry-esque in terms of the possible motivations behind Karofsky's constant torment of Kurt. There is of course, the adoring/happy little sigh that escapes from Karofsky between kiss #1 and attempted kiss #2. It leaves me under the impression that he really does like Kurt.**

**BBB**

Kurt's second altercation with Jessica Karofsky happens in the auditorium when no one else is around. She is sitting at the piano, idly tapping out a melody that sounds a lot like P!nk's 'Please Don't Leave Me', waiting for him. "I thought you'd never show," she remarks, not even bothering to glance in his direction.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Kurt asks warily.

"Dave," Jessica replies with a shrug.

"Is he stalking me now?" Kurt asks, sticking his trembling hands into the pockets of his Chip & Pepper jeans. Unlike Rachel Berry, it's not as if Kurt has a set schedule for practicing in the auditorium. He doesn't do it unless there's an assignment for Glee, or if he's had a very trying day and, while he does have an assignment, today's trip is more motivated by the latter.

The glare Jessica levels his way is so full of rage and the promise of violence that Kurt steps back. "I can't believe he wants me to apologize to you," she scoffs.

Kurt blinks. "Excuse me?" he says, for lack of anything better.

"Dave wants me to apologize for the way I acted the other day," Jessica says stiffly. "It wouldn't mean much, though," she continues, "since I would only be doing it because he asked me to. He may not want to see you hurt, but I sure as hell still want to rearrange your face."

"He doesn't want to see me hurt?" Kurt asks in awe.

Jessica's laugh is not a friendly one, or a particularly happy one. "And you call him stupid," she mutters.

Kurt can't help it if his mouth falls open and he stares at her dumbfounded. It doesn't make sense that Dave Karofsky would care about Kurt's well being. The jock has been throwing Kurt into lockers and dumpsters and slushee-ing him since the day in middle school when Kurt showed up wearing his favourite pink Lacoste polo. "You'll have to forgive me if I don't understand," Kurt sputters.

Jessica laughs again and tosses her tacky Avril Lavigne-ish brown and black hair over her shoulder and lets the cover slam down over the piano keys. "Of course you don't" she says, swinging off the edge of the stage and walking toward him. "Didn't you ever wonder why it was usually Dave that pushed you? Haven't you ever noticed that the slushee stains on your shirts tend to blend in? What about the lack of hazing when you joined the football team?" she asks, stalking around him in a circle.

As she speaks, Kurt's head starts spinning. There is no way that what Jessica is suggesting could ever, ever be true. Maybe in some crazy alternate universe it might, but Kurt refuses to see the picture that Karofsky's little sister is trying to paint for him. He hopes that if he squeezes his eye shut tight enough that he will wake up at home in his bed and this conversation will be a dream that he can blame on too much diet soda before bed.

When he opens his eyes, Jessica is still standing in front of him, smirking slightly. "You really don't get it do you?" she asks, shaking her head. "You really just can't fathom that Dave..."

Kurt is so relieved when he hears Karofsky sharply call his sister's name. Kurt's heart is still racing and he's quaking and so thankful that she didn't get to finish her sentence because if she had, Kurt might have had to consider the possibility that what she was suggesting could possibly be true.

A hard smile flashes across Jessica's face as she looks over past Kurt to where her brother is presumably standing. "I'm sorry I threw you up against a locker," she lies prettily, "it won't happen again."

"I accept your apology," Kurt says with equal sincerity.

Jessica stares Kurt down for a long moment before Karofsky interrupts. "It's time to go," he grinds out in a desperate tone of voice that Kurt is very familiar with. _Don't push me_, he remembers. Kurt waits until he hears the main door slam shut before sagging down into one of the auditorium chairs.

Kurt puts his head in his hands and swears up and down that it is simply impossible.


	3. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer:**** I've already said I don't own it. I won't say it anymore.**

**A/N:**** Spoil-eculation for 'Furt' runs rampant in this chapter. I also wanted to say thank you for the response and let you know that this story is going to be on put on hellatus for a while so that I can focusing on 'Love the Way You Lie' and my Vampire Diaries story 'Cursed'. I still want to know what you think though!**

**Cheers - B**

**BBB**

The bullying at school continues, regardless of what Jessica had tried to tell him in the auditorium. She hip checks him into his locker almost every other day, which keeps with her promise never to _throw_ him into a locker again, but Karofsky doesn't lay a hand on him. Azimio picks up the slack and it becomes very apparent to Kurt that Karofsky actually had been going easy on him.

Karofsky's lack of participation doesn't stop both Karofskys from getting hauled into Principal Figgins' office when Azimio shoves Kurt with a little too much enthusiasm a little too near a staircase, causing Kurt to fall halfway down it and break his wrist. Finn is there too, since the incident happened shortly after school let out on a day Kurt and Finn were carpooling home, and Finn took it upon himself to give Azimio a rather brutal beating stemming from his (step)brotherly affection. Kurt's dad, still recovering from his heart attack, is there along with Carole and both of Azimio's parents.

When Mrs. Karofsky finally arrives, she is nothing like Kurt expects. With Karofsky's stereotypical high school jock image, Kurt had always thought that Karofsky's mom would be one of the 'Real Housewives of Lima' but she's thinner than Jessica and has bags under her eyes that even professional make-up artists couldn't conceal. Her hair is tied back in a no-nonsense bun and the dark brown is heavily streaked with grey. Kurt almost feels bad for her because of the way her green scrubs make her skin a horrific shade of off white and the exhausted way she sinks into the seat Karofsky vacates for her, but he refuses to feel sorry for the woman who birthed and raised such violent individuals.

"I am sorry to be late, but I am not sure why I am here," Mrs. Karofsky says in a thickly accented voice.

By the end of Principal Figgins' explanation, Mrs. Karofsky has sunk even further into her seat and neither of her children will meet her eyes. Azimio's mother looks mortified, but his father looks sort of proud and Kurt desperately wants to smack him with his cast. Kurt's father is using the calming breathing techniques he learned at the hospital and Carole looks angry enough for the both of them.

"As for punishment, Mr. Hudson will be suspended from school for two days," Principal Figgins begins.

Burt is out of his chair in a second, red-faced. "You're going to suspend him for giving this no-good bully what he had coming to him? Unbelievable!"

"Sit down, Mr. Hummel," Figgins requests. "While I have no opinion on Finn's motivations, he still engaged in prohibited behaviour with another student. He may still attend football and glee practices, but he will not be permitted to attend class for two days."

Burt sits down and Carole puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Kurt mouths 'sorry' and 'thank you' at Finn. Finn shrugs in return, mouthing 'we're family' back at Kurt. It's true enough but it won't be quite legal for another few months and Kurt appreciates it nonetheless.

"Miss Karofsky will attend detention after school for two weeks, including the Saturday detentions held by Coach Sylvester, and will meet bi-weekly with Miss Pillsbury for the next month to discourage the development of any further poor behaviour," Figgins states.

"Mr. Karofsky will be suspended for one week and will not be permitted on school grounds during that time. Upon his return, he will attend afterschool detention for an additional three weeks, including Saturdays. He will be prohibited from participating in hockey games during this time, but will be permitted to attend practices. He will also meet bi-weekly with Miss Pillsbury until such time that Miss Pillsbury recommends those meetings stop. If he ends up in my office at any point this year for harassing Mr. Hummel or other students at this school, Mr. Karofsky will be expelled."

Figgins ignores Mrs. Karofsky's gasp of shock and continues. "Mr. Azimio is expelled from McKinely High School and is no longer welcome on school grounds under any circumstance. If you are spotted on school grounds, the police will be called and you will be removed. Is that clear?" Figgins finishes.

Azimio's father looks like a vein is going to burst in his forehead and Mrs. Azimio is crying into an expensive looking silk handkerchief. Azimio is stone faced, staring down at his shoes.

"Will you be pressing charges?" Principal Figgins asks, looking directly at Burt.

"We haven't decided yet," Burt admits, "but it's an option."

"Please keep us advised," Figgins requests, turning his attention to the Karofsky siblings. "I expect both of you to provide sincere written apologies to Mr. Hummel by the end of day tomorrow. I trust that Miss Karofsky will be capable of delivering them both," he states.

Jessica nods affirmatively and Principal Figgins folds his hands over his desk. "We're finished here," he says with finality.

Mr. Azimio is the first to stand, marching out the door with his simpering wife trailing behind. Azimio takes longer to leave, clenching his fists and dragging his feet the whole way. For a long moment, Figgins, the Karofskys, the Hummels and the Hudsons just sit in silence. It's incredibly awkward but the moment is broken when Mrs. Karofsky stands and levels a mom-glare of epic proportions at her two children. "I have to be going back to the hospital. You will wait for me at home," she states.

Jessica and Karofsky both look down and her feet and nod. Mrs. Karofsky buttons her coat and turns to her son. "When I am done working, Dávid, you will pick me up. Dzsesszika, you will make dinner ready for when we get home."

She doesn't wait for them to answer before she walks out. The siblings share a look and Jessica places her hand on Karofsky's arm as he reaches for his coat. "It probably won't be any worse than that time you broke that Carmel forward's nose," she suggests hopefully.

Dave raises both of his eyebrows and Kurt can see a muscle in his cheek tick. "She wants me to pick her up, Jess," he states. "Just me, not us."

Jessica's normally hard mouth pinches up and she bites her lip, wincing. If she wasn't wearing as much make-up as Taylor Momsen and hadn't straightened her hair to the point of severity, it might have been cute, akin to Shirley Temple realizing she's done something bad. She squeezes Karofsky's forearm and he sort of smiles a bit, genuinely. Kurt is struck by how odd the whole situation is and how different Karofsky looks when he's not smiling because he's just maimed/slushied/humiliated someone. Kurt watches in fascination as Jessica slips her tiny, black fingernailed hand in Karofsky's large one and leads her brother out of Figgins' office.

"Well, we should get going," Carole says finally, standing and collecting her coat. Finn follows, awkwardly pulling his jacket around his shoulders. Burt takes a bit longer, still practicing his calming exercises, but the three of them are eventually ready to go. Kurt is still sitting in his chair, coat off, and they look at him expectantly.

"You okay kid?" his dad asks.

Kurt nods. "I just wanted to speak to Principal Figgins for a moment, if you guys don't mind waiting outside."

Burt nods and shepherds Carole and Finn out of the office, closing the door behind them. Kurt turns to Principal Figgins, who looks at him expectantly. "I would say thank you, for expelling Azimio and disciplining the Karofskys," he begins, "but I won't. I shouldn't have had to fall down a flight of stairs and break my wrist for this kind of behaviour to be dealt with. Students at this school shouldn't have to come here every day and fear being slammed into lockers or tripped or punched. They shouldn't have to bring an extra outfit in case they get slushied or thrown in a dumpster. Expelling one student and punishing two more is a start, but it's not enough."

"Mr. Hummell..." Figgins says before Kurt stops him with a wave of his well manicured, uncasted hand.

"You may think it's not my place to say it, sir, but I've lived it every day since I started here. Please just think about it," Kurt requests, slipping his coat over his shoulders.

Figgins closes his mouth and nods, albeit reluctantly. Kurt tips his head in return and then goes to meet his family in the hall.


End file.
